A New Start (Sonadow)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: Sonic is forced to have his leg amputated after a rockslide accident. Shadow is taking care of him...but how will Sonic live without being the "fastest thing alive" anymore? (Rated M for language and sexual content.)
1. Caring for Blue

He reached forward and took the knob in his firm grip, twisting the cool smooth metal. The door creaked open, slowly and eerily. In the room, all was quiet. The curtains had been closed and the light turned off, looking like a giant black hole was waiting to swallow him up. He stepped inside and closed the door softly behind him. His left ear twitched uncomfortably. Someone was in here. Sheets ruffled from the bed area as someone moved.

"…what do you want?"

He stepped over to the lying form, its face hidden by the sheets and the darkness.

"I came to check up on you." With that, a hand slid out and twisted the switch on the lamp beside the bed.

"…I'm fine." He was lying of course; Sonic wasn't looking so good. The underside of his emerald eyes were bruised and the whites themselves were bloodshot. His quills were matted and many were a dead grey-peach color. His body was covered in bloody bandages that looked like they hadn't been changed in weeks; even the sheets he could now see were stained heavily with the blue hedgehog's blood.

"Liar." Shadow crossed his arms over his white-furred chest, glaring down at the blue hedgehog. "What did I tell you?"

"Since when do I have to listen to the likes of you, faker?" Sonic smirked, trying to hide the pain with bravado. Shadow wasn't falling for it.

"Since I rescued you. Since I managed to amputate your leg to save you from infection and both of our deaths. Don't mock me, blue. You'd be dead if not for me." Shadow's hard red eyes slowly softened. He leaned in and kissed blue's forehead. Sonic swiped at him but Shadow nimbly dodged his weak strike.

"It's going to be chilly tonight. You should stay warm and get some rest." Shadow went to the drawers the lamp beside the bed rested on and opened the top one, pulling out a needle, some morphine and new bandages. Sonic swallowed nervously; he hated needles with a passion, almost as much as water. Shadow filled the syringe with the drug and turned to the blue blur, who tried to backpedal away but gasped in pain, looking at his missing lower left leg.

"Shhh…it'll be alright." Shadow whispered softly, sticking the needle in Sonic's arm and quickly injecting the morphine and pulling it out. He cleaned the needle with a small wipe and put it aside for later scrubbing. Sonic moaned softly and his eyes rolled up a bit as the morphine spread through his nervous system, gloriously numbing the pain of his injuries.

Shadow immediately got to work changing Sonic's bandages. While he was down with morphine was the only time Shadow could touch him without the blue hedgehog kicking or swiping at him. As Shadow removed the bloody bandages, he discovered the wounds were much worse than he though. There was a lot of redness and swelling near Sonic's chest and stomach and the amputated leg still hadn't completely clotted through yet.

_Dammit…_

Shadow grabbed some alcohol wipes and began to clean the wounds again, this time being much more careful and steady. Blood used to make the black hedgehog's stomach queasy, but being around Sonic and caring for him had eased that phobia. The blue hedgehog glanced at black as Shadow rewrapped the amputated leg.

"Tails said he might be able to make me a new leg…" There was a resigned remorse in Sonic's voice, as though he had finally accepted the fact he would never run completely properly. The young kitsune would no doubt be able to make a new leg, but Sonic might never be "the fastest thing alive" again.

"It would definitely be better than hearing you bitch and whine in a wheelchair." Shadow grinned down at blue, who swiped at him again, this time barely connecting with black's cheek.

"Asshole. I'm being serious."

"So was I." Shadow let out something of a girly giggle and Sonic covered his eyes, exasperated.

"You dick."

"Apt description."

Sonic glared up at Shadow. "You know that's not what I meant." Shadow smirked and resumed cleaning the wounds, moving up Sonic's chest and neck.

"I know."

"…Shadow?"

"Yes?"

Sonic swallowed hard. "D-do you think I'll be fast again?" Shadow sighed softly and gently wrapped the white bandages around blue's chest.

"I don't know, Sonic. It might take time, but I'm sure Tails will come up with something."

"Oh…" Sonic knew Shadow was trying to comfort him, but it wasn't working. As Shadow finished wrapping the bandages around Sonic's head and quills, tears sprung up in blue's eyes. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to keep them in and hide them, but they ran down his cheeks anyway, betraying him. He glared down at his missing left leg, amputated below his left knee…

* * *

"_Help me Shadow!" He screamed, the boulder that fell from the cliff above crushing his leg, slowly dragging him down the slope towards the edge of the cliff. Shadow rushed over and tried to pull Sonic out, grabbing both of blue's hands and tugging. Sonic shrieked in agony, the pain of tearing tendons and muscles shaking his entire body._

_Shadow kneeled beside him. "Sonic…I have to." Blue's ear twitched and he looked behind him. In horror, he realized the boulder that had fallen had triggered a rockslide. More were tumbling down the mountainside, heading straight for the two hedgehogs. _

"_CHAOS…SPEAR!" Shadow cried, casting the spear straight into the area where Sonic's leg was connected to the stone. With a scream and the smell of burning flesh, Sonic was free, but immediately passed out from the pain and shock. Shadow gathered the bleeding, broken hedgehog in his arms._

"_Just hang on Sonic…just hang on…" Tears quivered at the edge of black's eyes as he ran for Tails' lab, holding the life of his precious lover in his hands._

* * *

Shadow tied the last bandage and changed the top sheet before he laid beside the blue blur, resting himself. Sonic crossed his arms and looked at them.

"I look like a mummy." Shadow smirked; Sonic could hear him purring softly in contentment.

"You look fine. As long as you rest and heal, that's all that matters."

"Says you. You're not the one in this pain and situation." Sonic glared at Shadow. He needed an outlet for all this anger; usually he could run it off but that was obviously out of the question. It wasn't fair taking it out on Shadow, but he didn't care.

"Sonic…I did the only thing I could think of at the time."

"Well, it wasn't good enough, was it?!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, that's not fair and you know it." Shadow glared right back at blue, fully ready to defend himself.

"Whatever…" Sonic turned away from black and nuzzled into the pillow under his head. It was driving him bat-shit insane being cooped up in this house. Shadow slipped behind him and rubbed Sonic's arm, trying to do something to comfort him.

"Look," Shadow said, "I know you're in a lot of pain. I only want to help. You know that, faker."

Sonic turned around to face him.

"…I know."

Sonic leaned in suddenly and kissed Shadow full on the mouth for a brief moment. Shadow jumped in surprise at the abrupt movement and his eyes widened with shock. Blue then turned away and flicked the lamp switch to off, throwing the room back into darkness.

"Goodnight…faker." Sonic whispered.

For a time Shadow laid there, Sonic's back to his front, listening to blue breathe softly in sleep. Shadow rubbed Sonic's arm gently and a small smile crossed his lips.

"You crazy blue faker…" With that, Shadow closed his eyes and eventually, the two hedgehogs were asleep side by side.


	2. Early Christmas Present

_ -One Month Later, early December-_

"Here you go Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog glanced nervously between all of his friends, who had gathered at his house for the showing of his new leg. Sonic sat in a chair at the center of the room while the rest of his friends sat and stood around the room's edges, anxious for Sonic. Blue's wounds had finally scarred over and now his leg was merely a stump; Sonic still hated that he hadn't been able to walk properly…hopefully this was a new start.

Shadow stood next to him, his hand on blue's shoulder. "You can do it, faker." Sonic gently leaned his cheek against black's hand.

"Mmm…"

Tails pulled the blanket off of the new leg appendage. It was made of strong steel and thin wiring to hook onto Sonic's skin to help keep it in place and to attach to blue's nervous system to hopefully make it like a real, yet artificial leg. Tails had made it blue to resemble Sonic's skin and the shoe part was painted just as the shoes the blue hedgehog normally wore. Just looking at it made Sonic want to cry…thinking about what he had lost.

"Shhh faker…" Shadow gently massaged blue's shoulders, feeling them shake with contained sobs. "You'll pull through. You're strong." Sonic nodded his head slowly and moved closer to the chair edge as Tails began the process of placing and hooking the leg to Sonic's skin. Blue gritted his teeth as the wires dug into his muscles, his hands clutching tightly to Shadow's own. Tears came to black's eyes as he watched the love of his life in pain. Green eyes locked with crimson…Sonic gave a weak smile and a thumbs-up and Shadow was in awe of him.

After thirty minutes of agony in his leg, Tails' voice finally piped up.

"And…done!" All of Sonic's friends' heads perked up and they drew closer around the blue hedgehog, eager to see how he felt and if the appendage would work. Sonic looked away from Shadow and looked down at the leg.

It actually wasn't half bad. There was no more pain.

Tails had jabbed the wires through certain parts of Sonic's skin in order to mix the nerves and hopefully attach them alongside the machine's own. It was to make it easier for Sonic to move and run.

"Well, stand up Sonic! Try it out!" Knuckles called from the crowd. His friends all nodded in agreement. Using Shadow as a support, Sonic slowly managed to stand. He tilted a little, unused to the support, having been without his leg for a month, but he smiled. It felt almost like what it had used to; not perfectly, but close.

"Tails…you're a genius." And with that, Sonic began to bawl. His friends all smiled and crowded around the blue hedgehog, giving him a giant group hug. Shadow moved and stood apart from them all, a small smile pulling at the edges of his muzzle, watching as Sonic tried to hug all his numerous friends at once but failing miserably.

_My love…hopefully you'll be better soon._

* * *

_-A few hours later-_

Shadow was busy with the Christmas tree, his arms wrapped up in lights to go around the greenery. Sonic was busy on a bean-bag chair playing a racing game, trying to beat his last high score time. Their friends had long since left to give the two hedgehogs some privacy.

"Sonic, you know I could use your help with the lights?" Shadow said, his eyes half-lidded with annoyance.

"One sec, Shads! Let me just beat this race!" Sonic was fully concentrated on the game, leaned forward towards the screen and everything. Shadow really couldn't blame him; the game took blue's mind off the pain. Tails had warned Sonic not to run yet until he had built muscle back up in his left leg. Sonic still had the appendage on, as Tails had ordered him to.

"Honestly, you know you're the one who wanted the lights on this damn tree. Don't you think—" Suddenly Shadow's ankle was caught by a loose string of lights and he tripped backwards, the lines of red, blue and gold lights tightening around his arms as he went down. "AHH!"

Sonic whirled around at the sound of Shadow falling. Black had fallen down out of sight behind the couch. Blue stood and moved around the piece of furniture.. "Shadow?! Are you o—" Sonic halted in his tracks, a blush growing on his muzzle.

"Damn it Sonic. This is what happens when you go slacking off." Shadow's arms were pinned together in his front by the tight lines of lights, effectively making his arms useless. The black hedgehog was clenching his fists and squirming, but the strands grew tighter around his arms and legs. Sonic slowly licked his lips with his tongue, which Shadow didn't notice as he had looked away for a brief moment. "Now if you don't mind, get me out of these stupid strings of useless bulbs."

"Well, well…" Sonic giggled. "Looks like Santa came early for me this year." Shadow's eyes widened in surprise and shock at Sonic's seductive look.

"W-what?" A hot blush was crawling its way up into Shadow's cheeks.

Sonic kneeled and gently pulled Shadow's legs apart, exposing him. "I must've been really good this year, huh Shadow?" Blue winked and lifted one of Shadow's legs straight up. His tongue flicked out along Shadow's inner thigh. He peeked one eye open at black and Shadow's face was redder than his stripes.

"T-this isn't an excuse to just p-pounce on me whenever y-you want…" Shadow stuttered over his words as Sonic began to rub a hand in a much more sensitive place on black's body. "Y-you can't just f-fuck me like t-this…"

"Oh…but I can." Sonic grinned evilly as he raised both of Shadow's legs up by his ankles. Black let out a startled cry as Sonic began to lick teasingly where his hand had been.

"A-ah! Sonic…" Shadow moaned as the warm, wet tongue intensified what the rubbing had started. Slowly Sonic felt a bump growing against his tongue and lips and he opened his eyes, grinning playfully down at Shadow.

"I think both of us know you're strong enough to have pulled away by now if you really wanted to." A small glint in blue's eyes shone with love and desire as he lowered Shadow's hips back to the wooden floor, tracing his lips up black's torso to his neck, which Sonic nibbled and licked on, making black squirm beneath him.

"I-I'm nowhere in the mood for—" But Shadow was cut off as Sonic kissed him deeply, finding a small space to sneak his tongue inside black's mouth. Shadow felt his pelvis rising against Sonic's stomach, the rubbing caused against Sonic's fur making him moan. Blue grinned and continued to kiss him, letting their tongues wrap around each other.

"I think you are…you just won't admit it. But I'll make you…I promise." Sonic suddenly pulled away and wrapped more lights around Shadow's legs and pulled, effectively pinning them wide open. Sonic then wrapped the strands around Shadow's already detained arms and tied it all together, making a big bow of lights. "See? Santa did come early for me." Sonic winked and giggled.

"S-Sonic…"

"Hmm?"

"I-I need this…please…I need you…" Sonic had never heard Shadow beg before, but he was now. For whatever reason, the black hedgehog craved and needed blue's touch and Sonic intended to fulfill those wishes.

"Is this perhaps your early Christmas present?" Sonic grinned again, teasing Shadow by rubbing his growing sensitive area.

"Y-yes!"

Sonic smirked. "But that would be too easy, my Shadow." Shadow blushed bright red at the "my".

_I'm…I'm his…_

Sonic leaned down and placed his head between Shadow's legs. He slowly traced his tongue in small circles over Shadow's tight hole. Black squirmed and thrashed, the pleasure spiking inside him at the touch of blue's warm tongue, but the strands of lights kept him from moving. Shadow couldn't hold back the moans of ecstasy as he grew more and more in touch to the pleasure.

"Can I make you cum like this, perhaps?" Sonic grinned, taking a hold of Shadow's pulsing, tight shaft. The black hedgehog nearly jolted upright at the hard grasp on his most sensitive area.

"Oh f-fuuuuck faker…." Sonic's hand slowly began to move up and down along Shadow's tight skin as his tongue began to circle faster and faster. The contrasts in pressure were driving Shadow up the wall with pleasure; he felt as though he were on the brink of insanity. He reached down and grabbed Sonic's face with his hands, barely able to grasp blue's cheeks. Sonic, seeing this a minor setback, grabbed Shadow's captured wrists and forced them above his head, tying them there and making sure he was completely secure and unable to move.

Blue resumed what he had been doing, causing Shadow to scream and a small stream of drool began to leak out of the corner of his mouth. The intensity was growing…and fast. Shadow didn't know how much more he could take. "O-oh goddddd…"

Sonic smirked as he felt Shadow's legs twitch and his hips buck against him; the black hedgehog was nearing his end. "Hmm…should I let you?" Sonic grinned evilly as Shadow nodded his head yes in a panic. "Very well."

Sonic made his movements much faster and jerky, causing Shadow to go practically insane. The black hedgehog was moaning and crying, the drool continuing to flow from the corner of his mouth.

"S-sonic…I-I can't take a-anymore…"

"Come on, baby…for me."

Shadow screamed out as he finally felt himself dive headfirst over the edge of the waves of pleasure wracking his captured, feeble body. He felt himself release over his own chest and stomach, his body shaking as the pleasure spread from head to toe. Sonic slowed down his movements but continued them to make the orgasm last longer. By its end, Shadow was covered in sweat and gasping for air, too weak to even move.

"H-holy shit…"

Sonic grinned at his content, pleasured partner. "Far from holy what I just did to you, but I think it'll work out." Shadow let out a small smile as blue began to unwrap the strands of lights around his arms and legs. Miraculously, none of the lights had been laid on and broken. Shadow felt his arms fall to his sides and his legs were still tingling from the intense release.

Sonic leaned forward and licked away all the remains of Shadow's release from black's body. Shadow smiled and Sonic helped him up, giving him a long, passionate kiss.

"So…shall we clean you up and then hang up those lights?" Sonic touched Shadow's cheek, his expression now shy and happy. Shadow grinned, evil and playful traces behind that fanged smile.

"The lights…can wait. Your 'present' wants to play some more."

* * *

**The Christmas light portion of this story was inspired a short Sonadow comic.**


	3. You Drive Me Crazy

"'Play'? Shadow, you slay me with your seductive words." Sonic grinned, his voice dripping with intentional sarcasm, as the black hedgehog lifted him bridal style and began carrying him up the steps.

"Oh, I shall slay you alright." Shadow managed to nudge the door open with his shoe, being careful to watch Sonic's leg and head, before stepping inside. Black readjusted his grip on the hedgehog in his arms before kicking the door closed behind him. He walked to the bed, holding blue by his legs, which were wrapped around his waist, watching Sonic watch him...before he dropped blue onto the bed like a sack of flour.

The blue hedgehog would later refuse to admit that he had squealed like a little girl.

Shadow stood before him, his hand up around his muzzle to stifle his uncontrollable laughter which was escaping in small amounts around his white-gloved fingers. Sonic glared up at him, his emerald eyes full of challenge, daring the black hedgehog to say even one word. Shadow held his hands up in a surrender pose, but couldn't stop the smile spreading across his mouth.

"Fuck you, Shads." Sonic turned his back to black and buried his face partially in a pillow, his back muscles tense with annoyance and anger.

Shadow slipped in the bed beside him; Sonic felt the bed dip with the extra weight. Soft black fur rubbed over blue's arms and quills, making him shiver slightly as Shadow's fingers delved into his sensitive zones.

"You have to admit it was kinda funny..." Sonic kicked backwards and caught Shadow in the calf. "OW!" Sonic smirked, still facing away from his mate.

"It was not funny."

"It was sooooo funny." Shadow gently nuzzled his head in Sonic's neck, his crimson eyes staring up innocently. "Come on, admit it."

"No."

Shadow smiled and gently took hold of Sonic's tail, making blue practically jolt. Shadow tugged it a bit and Sonic's back arched, his quills lowering in submission.

"Y-you're the one who's the crazy horny rapist hedgehog."

"Horny rapist hedgehog?! Who just raped who downstairs?"

Sonic turned around to face Shadow, his eyes alive with playfulness. "It's not rape if you like it." Sonic winked and Shadow covered his eyes with his hands, exasperated, yet he found himself chuckling, his white chested fur rising and falling with his soft laughter.

"You troll."

"I'm the troll in this relationship?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"...Fair enough. Now where was this 'play' you wanted to continue?" Sonic scooted backward away from Shadow, setting a pillow upright and leaning against it so he lounged against the headboard of the bed, his legs crossed at the ankles and his hands tucked back behind his head, his signature cocky smile on his face.

Shadow continued to lie there with his eyes covered, unmoving, despite the fact he was still smiling a bit. He slowly sat up and looked at blue, and Sonic's stomach twisted in nervous knots. Shadow's dark eyes were filled with a deep hunger, more than blue had ever seen. As Shadow slowly began to crawl on his knees towards him, Sonic felt his knees shaking slightly in nervousness.

"Ah yes...the 'play'..." Sonic could feel Shadow's lips on his stomach, his warm breath hitting blue's peachy skin and spreading along it like a soft lotion. Sonic could feel himself begin to pant as Shadow took his arms and pinned them behind his back, forcing their bodies against one another. Shadow's mouth drifted upward over blue's chest and neck until their mouths were pressed together, tongues raging together between them as one fought for control and the other for pleasure.

"Don't fight me, Sonic...I didn't fight you." Shadow's hands traced over blue's slim waist, his gloves making a surprisingly ticklish feeling on Sonic's skin. Blue squirmed a bit but his wrists were still held immobile behind his back, making it impossible to put up any decent fight. Shadow smiled against his neck; Sonic could feel his fangs brush over his skin, sending a shudder of heat across his cheeks.

"S-shadow..."

"Mmm?"

For a brief beat Sonic was silent; Shadow savored those few seconds of peace.

_Damn you...you drive me so crazy...yet why do I love you so much?_

"I-I need you too...you know that right?" Shadow's eyes widened in shock; it was the thing he had least expected Sonic to say. He stared at blue as he continued to talk. "I know I don't say it a lot...that I'm difficult and a bit...abusive..." Sonic coughed as Shadow smiled down at him; Sonic was staring uncomfortably at the ceiling, avoiding Shadow's gaze, his face redder than a certain echidna's pelt. "...but I appreciate everything you've done to help me get better...and I love you too."

_Dear god...it's like he read my mind..._

Shadow stared at his partner for another few moments, making Sonic swallow nervously. Suddenly the black hedgehog dove in; Sonic expected a clashing of tongues but he looked, surprised, as Shadow gently kissed his lips, a smile spreading over his lips.

"You crazy hedgehog...why must you drive me so crazy?"

Suddenly Shadow swung Sonic around off the bed. He squealed loudly in surprise, not expecting the quick movement, as Shadow sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blue hedgehog on his lap facing away from him.

"This is your punishment...for driving me insane."

He pushed Sonic down, his strong arms wrapped around blue's waist, and forced his hard shaft deep inside blue, eliciting a moan from between his lips. Shadow buried his face in Sonic's right shoulder, his panting deep and long as he tried to control himself. Sonic squirmed in his lap a bit but he was hopelessly trapped.

Shadow smirked and pulled blue down further, causing him to encase the black hedgehog further inside his body. Sonic felt beads of sweat form on his forehead as Shadow pumped into him from below, his hips flexing with the force of his powerful thrusts.

"F-fuck...yes!...oh yes...please...p-punish me!..." Sonic moaned out as Shadow grabbed blue's shaft, his hands forming an "O" as he pressed his fingers up and down along Sonic's pulsing member. Shadow smirked into the soft fur of Sonic as he thrusted faster and faster, causing Sonic's eyes to roll up in his head.

Sonic could hardly stand it. Encasing his hard mate's member inside as it stroked and pushed against the most vulnerable part of him; his legs were shaking in a strange agony that he didn't understand. But with Shadow, he didn't have to understand; he just had to follow whilst Shadow would lead the way for him.

"Mmm...god...you're so fucking tight..." Shadow whispered, barely managing to get the words out between the spats of pleasure as he pushed himself deeper and faster. Sonic clung to one of his arms and the side of his face, his back arching, pulling him even deeper, all the way to the hilt. It was a glorious feeling; his mate begging him for more, giving blue what he so desperately craved.

"I-I'm gonna..." Sonic panted heavily, his forehead covered in sweat from the close proximity and the heat between them. Shadow slowed his thrusts and released his partner's throbbing member, eliciting a whine from Sonic, who turned to look at him over his shoulder. With a lift of black's arms, blue was plied free of him, but Shadow swiftly flipped him around and pulled him back down, filling him once again, this time as they gazed at each other.

"Damn you for driving me crazy..." Shadow whispered, caressing Sonic's cheek gently before pulling blue in for a kiss, his hips tensing once again as he drove the two of them, united as one, higher and higher until they plunged into bliss together.

Shadow gently ran his hand over Sonic's arm, the high from their passionate love-making having yet to fully evaporate out of his veins. The blue hedgehog was sleeping peacefully now; his new prosthetic leg was laying at the foot of the bed, allowing its owner to rest without its uncomfortable squeezing on his leg. Shadow gently kissed the back of Sonic's right ear and found himself snuggling beside his mate, closer than he had ever been allowed to get during the course of their relationship.

_You really know how to get under a person's skin, my love. Yet you got under mine...I don't know how but you did. I can hardly explain these things I feel for you with just words...those who haven't felt these feelings couldn't possibly understand until they found someone like what you are to me. Then again..._

_Well, it does not matter. You mean the world to me and that is all that matters to me. You crazy horny rapist hedgehog..._

Shadow couldn't help but smile back at the memories of the day as his eyes slowly drifted closed, his mind finding peace beside his mate...

...yet they were not alone. In the window across from their bed, a small pair of yellow goggles glinted faintly in the light of the moon. They were hidden well inside the tall bush beside the window; a faint whirling sounded and the goggles zoomed in, watching the two sleeping hedgehogs. Suddenly, the creature, feeling watched, ducked away and ran from the exterior of the house, instead making its way to the shadow of the forest around the small home. It climbed the side of a tree with a strange ease and settled in on a branch, contently waiting for the morning.


End file.
